Eggs-pect the Unexpected!
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: The evil Eggman reveals his secret weapon to the Earth - a new armoured orbital battle station even more powerful and deadlier than the first dreaded Death Egg!
1. Chapter 1: The Second Death Egg

**DRAGON HEROES**

Things are starting to get serious now! After being foiled twice, Dr. Eggman finally decides to unleash his ultimate secret weapon! Lots more _Star Wars_ references and homages, and you'll soon see in this chapter! Let's get reading!

* * *

 **Eggs-pect the Unexpected!  
**

 **Chapter 1 – The Second Death Egg  
**

Inside his secret laboratory within the snow-covered mountains of Denali, Doctor Eggman paced back and forth, waiting impatiently for a report from his robots he deployed in space. Since he faked his destruction twenty years ago, he had started working on constructing his latest space station and orbital fortress. It was a long time of development, and he was hoping the super weapon was going to be complete now so that he can unleash terror upon the planet Earth and ultimately the galaxy.

"When will those slugs make their report?" he asked his robots.

"Patience, doctor," replied one egg pawn. "The team are still working around the clock on the construction of the Death Egg. Given how they've been building the battle station in the far reaches of space, it will take some time until it is completed."

"I should have gone to space myself and put them back on schedule so they could work harder and faster," grumbled Eggman. "This is taking forever, and with that meddling hedgehog on the loose, the Death Egg needs to be finished right away!"

"This would require dispatching more robots, which would only increase the delay as the current amount would have to wait for them," replied another egg pawn.

Doctor Eggman pondered as he sat in front of his computer. "Just how many robots would we need?" he asked. "And give me a rough estimation of how long it would take to complete the entire fleet."

The computer began making calculations. "Speeding up the completion of the Death Egg will require 276 egg drones, 395 egg pawns, and 147 egg flappers," it spoke. "Producing one robot will take approximately 10 to 15 hours, so completion of the fleet will reach to an estimation of at least a year and several months."

"Blast!" pouted Eggman. "Those dragons and that hedgehog would have found all the Chaos Emeralds by then and my plans for world domination will be ruined!"

"You might as well try to stall the hedgehog and his friends and then retrieve their emeralds in an ambush," said another robot.

"That could be possible," said Eggman. "But they're all in a big group together, and they might not easily fall for any of my devious traps."

"Hold on a second, doctor," said the computer. "There is a transmission for you from the far reaches of space."

"Well, it's about time!" exclaimed Eggman. "Those slowcoaches better have finished the Death Egg, or else I'll have to force them to double their efforts!"

The computer screen flickered for a brief moment, and soon it displayed a robot out in space, ready to deliver the report to the doctor.

"Has the Death Egg been completed now?" Eggman asked.

"Doctor, the Death Egg is still far from completed," replied the robot. "However, we have been working endlessly so that its arms will be active, ensuring that it will be operational. The advanced technology has allowed us to build a space station that is much bigger and more powerful than the previous one."

Eggman looked at his cohort with great scepticism. "I am yet to see the Death Egg in performance," he said. "Please, allow me to have a look at the progress that has been made."

The robot nodded and revealed that the construction of the second Death Egg was taking place nearby Jupiter. Eggman could see among the moons of the giant gaseous planet a large moon-sized orbital station that was at least half completed. The equatorial trench had a bulging hooked nose protruding with extensions from both ends that where shaped like a moustache just like Eggman's. Above the nose and moustache were two large concave dishes fitted in the northern hemisphere of the battle station. They were situated close to each other as if they were a pair of eyes. In spite of it being far from complete, its size and armaments made it intimidating enough to strike fear and terror upon the world.

"Excellent work," beamed Eggman. "I can see that you and your crew have done a lot over the years. Tell me, how much longer until the Death Egg is completed?"

"Surprisingly, at the current rate, there has been some rapid progress," said the robot. "It would probably take at least a couple of months or so until the construction is finished. Nevertheless, we have tested the firepower of the Death Egg, and its weapons are in perfect working order, including the Planet Destroyer beam, which would be used when it is needed."

"As long as the weapons are functioning, I believe we are good to go," said Eggman. "Complete or incomplete, the time has finally come for this miserable world to grovel at my feet! Set the course straight for Earth!"

"Affirmative, doctor," replied the robot. "The Death Egg shall arrive in a matter of hours. We'll also keep the legion stationed at Brazil notified so that they activate the shield generator to protect the battle station from potential enemy threat."

Eggman smiled wickedly as soon as the computer screen switched off at the end of the transmission. "At last, everything is going according to plan," he said to himself. "My robot troops in the jungles of Brazil better get ready for the arrival of the Death Egg so that the Anthro League will not be able to attack it, which means that there will be no one to stop me now! Not those dragons, not the Pyre Squad, and not even Sonic!"

Making his way to the hangar of his hideout, Eggman boarded on the cockpit of his Eggmobile, pressed a button to open the door leading outside, and then started up the hovercraft's engine. He knew what was his next move was now, and that was to unleash his army of robots in all nations of the world and have the populace under his thumb once he reveals the incomplete yet operational Death Egg.

 _They will have no other choice when they are greeted by their greatest surprise,_ he thought as he cackled nastily. _Either the people will give in to my demands and become roboticised, or they will be forced to say goodbye to their precious little planet! And I shall finally obtain all seven Chaos Emeralds along with the Master Emerald so that I can be supreme ruler of the galaxy! The Eggman Empire shall rise again!_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** How do you like the pun in the title? But there's no time for laughs, cause the arc is picking up big time as Eggman sets off to terrorise the world!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Allies

**Chapter 2 – Meeting the Allies  
**

The dragon village in the Ise-Shima National Park became quite busier ever since Sonic's return. He, Tails, Blaze, Amy and Cream would drop by every day to spend some time with their reptilian friends where they would talk about all their exploits since the day they got together.

Today, Krusha and Klump came to visit the dragon village and they got acquainted with Sonic, Amy and Cream. They were having another feast of chili dogs, pizza, dim sums, and so much more. Although most of the group took their seats at the table, only Cynder and Ash stood and they were silent through most of the conversation that was taking place.

"Such gross table manners," muttered Cynder as she with Ash watched Draco, Darky, Bowser, and Charonus eat ravenously away at the food.

"You have been around them for long, Cynder," whispered Ash. "So surely you would have been used to that already."

"Yes, I know," said Cynder as she sighed. "Still, I always wondered if it wouldn't hurt them to at least savour the delicious taste of their food just for once. That's what I always do whenever I have my fish."

"I see your point," said Ash. "Better to enjoy the food rather than wolfing it down as if it was going to disappear if they don't finish it fast."

As the two Twilight Storms continued watching the feast, Bowser finished a whole roast chicken in a matter of minutes and he let out a loud, resonant belch, much to the mirth of Draco and Darky but to the disgust of Percival and Cynder.

"Just how were you able to finish that so fast?" asked Tails while he continued eating his bowl of macaroni and cheese.

"Never underestimate the King of the Koopas' appetite, bwahaha!" laughed Bowser before tossing aside a fleshed out bone.

"I sure hope Kalypso, Kip and Kass have made it back safely to the castle," said Draco.

"Oh, not to worry, Draco," said Klump. "Bowser saw to it that they have reached home in one piece, and it was very nice of him to let them stay following our desertion from King K. Rool's army."

"Think nothing it," said Bowser modestly. "This is just something Draco has helped me to learn all those years back when he and I first met."

"Duh, it seems like ya two are like very close to each other," said Krusha. "Ya probably must be buddies or brothers or sum fink."

Draco and Bowser looked at each other and blushed.

"We're much more than that," the Charizard answered. "Bowser and I love each other very much as we fulfil each other's needs and wants. He needed and wanted someone who would love him and make him feel like he meant something while I needed and wanted someone who would protect me and make me feel safe and secure. Somehow, both of us were just the ones able to give that to each other, and we couldn't be any happier."

"D'awwwwww," Krusha and Klump sighed happily.

Cynder, although keeping her thoughts to herself, looked at Draco with a serious expression on her face. She was hoping that he has not forgotten how much she meant to him as well as they have been dating each other for months as well.

"It's a shame that Jimmy Lionheart and Hero the dragon were not able to come for this occasion," said Percival. "They were just as much deserving of credit. If it had not been for those two, we would never have become members of the Anthro League and stopped the Dark Queen from taking over the world."

"Well, unfortunately, when you're important officials, it would be hard to engage in a bit of fun when you got priorities," said Klump. "It doesn't even help when there's that uproar with Eggman and his robots happening in recent times."

"Indeed," said Sonic. "He needs to be stopped, and I'm a real expert when it comes to dealing with that bloated buffoon."

"Sonic, there's also some other allies of ours you'll have to get acquainted with soon," said Torden. "These guys are so hip and cool that I think you're likely to have a ball with them."

"Really?" asked Sonic. "Who could they be?"

"They're the Nightriders, of course," said Torden. "The one and only best anthro heavy metal band ever! They're so famous that they even have their own app made for the phone! Here, I'll show you!"

Torden took out his phone and booted up the _Jam with the Nightriders_ game. He then showed it to everyone at the table. The screen displayed a photo of Torden imposed on an anthro's body which was playing guitar and Axl was standing next to him.

"I'm Axl and you're one rockin' player!" said the game version of Axl.

Klump was pleasantly surprised. "Well, I'll be damned!" he laughed. "You got the app too?"

"You mean that you guys know this game?" asked Torden.

"Are you kidding? Of course we do!" exclaimed Klump as he and Krusha relinquished their phones and showed their friends that they indeed play the app. Their respected phones displayed their faces imposed on the avatar's body.

"This is turning into a phone party," laughed Charonus.

"Well, despite our important mission and the current threat, we do need a moment to relax and have some fun," said Draco.

Everyone continued to laugh while Cynder just smiled silently. Suddenly, she sensed something ominous and was alerted by the presence.

"Guys!" she burst out without warning. "It looks like we got company!"

Confused, everyone at the table looked around trying to see what was Cynder detecting, and before they knew it, a laser blast fired straight at the centre of the table, causing everyone to jump of their chairs as the table collapsed with the food.

"Yikes!" squealed Lily. "The food is ruined!"

"What was that?!" gasped Tails, trembling from the shock.

"I know that blast too well," said Blaze with a displeased look as she faced at the direction from where the laser blast came from. "See for yourselves!"

When the team turned around, they could see a troop of egg-shaped robots marching towards the village and they all were armed with laser cannons.

"Eggman's robots!" exclaimed the dragons. "They've found us!"

"All of you are under arrest," droned the leading robot. "Come with us to Eggman's laboratory and no one gets hurt. Resistance is futile."

"So those tin toys want to play rough, huh?" growled Torden as he clenched his fists. "I have a good mind to send them all to the scrap heap!"

"Count me in, Torden," said Bowser. "They're gonna pay for wrecking our feast!"

"Now let's not do anything," said Cynder. "We better plan carefully and work together."

"You're speaking my language," said Sonic eagerly. "Come on, let's party!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Global Announcement

**Chapter 3 – The Global Announcement  
**

Blaze held Darky close to her so that he would not follow the rest of the group while Amy and Cream stood beside her. They could tell that the battle was going to be intense and they hoped that the team will be able to defeat the troop of robots.

"Wow, that sure is a lot of them!" exclaimed Darky.

"Yes, I know," said Blaze. "But stick with me, because these robots are extremely dangerous. We better leave it to Sonic and the others to take them all out."

"I know my Sonic will pull through," said Amy with utmost optimism. "He knows how to take care of Eggman and his robot freaks."

"Yes, but at least he will have less of a problem with them with the help of the dragons," said Blaze.

"They are very strong," said Cream.

"Let's be quiet for now," said Blaze. "They need to concentrate, and if we continue on chattering, we'll be nothing more than a mere distraction which Eggman's robots could take advantage of."

Blaze, Amy, Cream and Darky watched quietly as Sonic, Tails, the dragons, and the kremlings engaged in battle with Eggman's robots.

Jakkin and Jeremy have shapeshifted from their usual forms yet again, this time assuming the shape of different species, with Jakkin going as a sabre-toothed cat while Jeremy became a tyrannosaurus.

Several robots were at first overwhelmed by the massive size of Jeremy's dinosaur form, but they quickly regained themselves as they started to open fire.

Cynder nimbly dodged and deflected the laser blasts back at the robots, which zapped them upon collision, causing them to collapse to the ground. Still, more robots kept pouring in and the dragons found themselves struggling to hold them off.

"Uh-oh," said Tails, feeling overwhelmed by the endless rain of robots. "There's way too many of them! We can't carry on like this for long!"

"Come on, Tails, this is nothing!" exclaimed Sonic as he hopped on robot after robot, kicking each of them on the back with each leap. "We'll be able to take out the robots in no time as long as we're battling alongside each other!"

The team continued fighting the robots. Jeremy knocked some of them by swinging at them with his bulky tail and Jakkin was able to slice through them with his sharp, durable claws. Draco and Cynder lured some the robots to their direction, and dodged their laser blasts, which caused them to gun down some of their own members. Percival used his sword to hack and slash away at the troops and made sure that none of his friends were in the way, and Charonus helped him out in defeating some of the platoon. Bowser, Torden and Lily noticed a couple of robots advancing on Klump and Krusha and they brought them down just in time.

As more robots kept emerging, the group fought more aggressively, but soon enough, they have managed to defeat the entire platoon. Piles of disassembled robots laid everywhere.

"Man, that was a really intense battle," Lily panted.

"Yes, but I enjoyed mopping the floor with those bastards," said Torden.

Sonic smiled as he looked at the aftermath. "All of you have fought so well," he said. "I'd say we have done an excellent job in stopping Eggman's robots."

Cynder was not so sure that the battle was far from over. "We may have defeated the robot troop," she said. "But part of me senses that there are still more to come, and it's quite likely that they are all over the world as we speak."

"You're so pessimistic, Cynder," laughed Jakkin. "Didn't you see how we've turned these robots into scrap iron? I'm sure there are no more to worry about."

But Cynder was right about her concerns. In a minute, Draco's phone started to ring, and when he answered it, he could see Jimmy Lionheart in the screen, and he was in a distressed state.

"Finally, one of you dragons answered my call!" the lion began in a tone of voice that sounded like he was panicking.

"Jimmy Lionheart, what's happening?" asked Draco.

"Draco, it's horrible!" continued Jimmy. "A fleet of robots are attacking Tokyo city! Please, hurry up and get your team there to stop them!"

"What?!" exclaimed Draco. "Dear goodness, this is very grave news!"

Torden stepped in. "Don't you worry, Jimmy," he said. "We're going to Tokyo and put a stop to the robot menace!"

"Thanks for taking the initiative, you guys," said Jimmy. "This is an emergency, and I believe this is the work of Doctor Eggman!"

"We're thinking the same thing too," said Draco. "It seems like he really means business."

"I'm counting on all of you," said Jimmy. "Get over there as fast you can!"

"We will!" said Torden and the call ended.

"I told you so," said Cynder. "Now we better start moving. There is no time to waste."

Sonic decided to zoom off to Tokyo while the rest of the group used the Transporter Device. Tails, Blaze, Amy and Cream boarded the Tornado to follow everyone.

* * *

The city of Tokyo was once a place of tranquillity. Now, legions of robots were running amok, causing destruction in their path. The people panicked and raced for their lives, taking shelter inside buildings and hiding behind many structures, trying to avoid getting hurt by the invading robots.

It was not long until a blur of blue came rushing through the streets, knocking out the line of patrolling robots sky high.

"Who is that?" asked one bystander.

"It looks like he has come to save us from these ransacking robots!" exclaimed another bystander, feeling very content that help has come.

Sonic looked around impatiently for his friends. He was feeling very eager to battle more of Eggman's robots, but he knew he couldn't carry on without them.

"What's taking those slowpokes so long?" he pouted. "They should have been here already!"

"We're coming!" called the dragons.

"Perfect timing," said Sonic. "But where are Tails, Blaze, Cream and Amy?"

"I have no idea," replied Draco. "We saw them on the Tornado Z before we left. Good thing our Transporter Device brought us here in no time."

"Sonic, wait for us!" called Tails as he arrived on his plane with Blaze, Amy and Cream on board.

"Well, we're all here," said Cynder. "Now, let's start searching for the robots and put a stop to their terrorising."

Just when the group were about to begin their task, several large screens on some skyscrapers flickered from what they were displaying to show the face of Doctor Eggman. Immediately, this has caught the attention of everyone in the city, and they all faced the screens in bewilderment, wondering what was happening.

"Doctor Eggman!" exclaimed Tails.

Eggman cleared his throat, which echoed loudly. "Hello, Planet Earth," he boomed. "I must apologise for diverting your attention from all your daily activities, but this is a very important message for all of you. I, the diabolical Doctor Eggman, am taking over the planet! My armies of robots are coming forth to pillage all nations, and all of you will have to comply to their demands, if you don't want to suffer the consequences!"

Sonic clenched his fist while watching the screen. "That rotten, heartless, demented, egg-bellied bastard!" he hissed. "He will not get away with this!"

"If you think that you can stop my plans for world conquest, think again," continued Eggman. "No one can be able to overcome my incredible genius, for I am about to unveil my ultimate doomsday weapon! Take a close look at the sky and see what you all will have to fear!"

With that, a deep, vibrating noise caused the clouds in the sky to clear up, uncovering a gigantic spherical-shaped orbital station that was far from completed. The most notable features were its moustache and nose imposed on the equatorial trench and it sported a pair of concave dishes which resembled eyes.

Sonic felt underwhelmed when he saw the gigantic battle station come into full view. "So Eggman has constructed another Death Egg, whoop-de-doo," he murmured. "I've destroyed the first one all those years ago, and I can do the same with this Death Egg!"

"And to a certain interfering blue hedgehog, you won't be able to stop me this time!" bellowed Eggman. "The new Death Egg is protected by an invisible yet operating energy shield! Nothing can be able to penetrate the Death Egg unless it is deactivated!"

"Well, that's just great," grumbled Jakkin. "There seems to be no way we'll be able to destroy the Death Egg unless we find a way to disable the shield."

"And one more thing," laughed Eggman. "Just to let you know, the Death Egg is armed with a very powerful laser which once completed is strong enough to destroy an entire planet, so unless you comply and submit yourselves to my every whim, you can say goodbye to your precious planet Earth! There's nobody that can be able to stop me now, muhahahahahahaaaaaa!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Robot Masters

**Chapter 4 – The Robot Masters**

As Eggman continued laughing menacingly during his message, the people started to panic and scurry for their lives while Sonic, his friends, and the dragons glared at the screens.

"We won't be intimidated by you, Eggman!" declared Sonic. "You clearly are underestimating us! No matter what your threat is or what you throw at us, together we are strong!"

"By the way," went on Eggman. "In order to ensure that you will submit to me and that I get rid of any noncompliant rebels, I have dispatched five of my very finest and powerful robots known as the Robot Masters! They will also take care in completing my second phase for world dominating, and that is to find all the seven Chaos Emeralds!"

"The Robot Masters?" wondered Draco after the screens flickered off. "What could that mean?"

"Uh-oh," said Tails. "This does not sound good. It means that Eggman has built some robots that will prove to be more cunning and lethal than those regular ones we've fought."

"That sounds very serious," said Cynder. "We're going to have to put a lot effort and truly work as a team in order to defeat these Robot Masters."

"Heh, these Robot Masters will be a piece of cake for me," said Sonic confidently. "I will not let that egg-belly get the best of me as he truly has no idea how much more motivated I am now in saving the world!"

"Let's not try to do anything rash, Sonic," warned Tails. "Keep in mind that those Robot Masters sound a lot like the ones that you've confronted many years back, and having been the wiser from his many defeats, Eggman must have made sure that they will be more powerful and ready for your tricks."

"All the more incentive for me to put my skills to the test," said Sonic as he became more eager to take on the Robot Masters. "I always love a good challenge as that would give me such satisfaction."

"This is something that makes me relate with you, Sonic," said Torden. "I truly admire your courage and determination, which is something I have inside of me as well."

"Good for you, Torden," smiled Sonic. "Maybe after this, I can give you some tips on what it takes to be a strong leader and hero."

"You bet I'll be up for this kind of thing," said Torden.

"I don't really like the sound of that," Tails whispered to Draco. "Sonic may have grown over the years, but I could sense that he still has a knack for being reckless in the face of danger, and Torden seems to be admiring him a little too much, even more than how I used to be when I was a smaller fox."

"Guys," began Cynder. "I think I could see several figures heading towards the city."

"What's that?" asked the group, including Sonic and Torden.

"It looks like there are five of them in total," continued Cynder. "And I have no doubt on what they are."

"You mean it's them?" asked Lily worryingly.

"I'm afraid so," replied Cynder. "They're all coming by very quickly."

Cynder was right. In no time, five large robots came into view and when they stopped, they hovered in the air, looking down at Sonic and the team. One was a huge metallic reindeer with razor sharp antlers and glowing red eyes. It had a large jetpack with a bazooka mounted on its back. The second was an eagle-like robot, also with glowing red eyes, but outfitted with a series of laser blasters at the tip of its wings. The third was a robotic praying mantis armed with razor sharp blades and laser cannons serving as its antennae. The fourth was a mechanical elephant with missile launchers for arms, and finally, the fifth and last was a robotic shark with a mouthful of sharp metallic teeth. Laser cannons were outfitted inside the mouth. All five robots have very mean expressions, which made them all the more intimidating.

"So you're the troublemakers who have been interfering with our doctor's plans," began the eagle robot. "We're going to see to it that you will not prevent him from conquering the world."

"What are you?" asked Percival.

"We are the Robot Masters," replied the eagle robot. "Elite generals of the Eggman Empire, and we have learned a lot about you."

"I should have known," said Sonic. "Well, if you're here to fight us, then we'll give you one!"

"Foolish hedgehog, we won't be fighting you just yet," said the reindeer robot. "However, we will be letting you that it will be impossible for you to free the nations of Eggman's robot army as you'll have to face masses of them, and they're all heavily armed."

"If you know what's good for you, you might as well give it up and submit yourself to Eggman," the mantis robot added. "You can just sit back and watch as we'll reshape the planet to our doctor's vision!"

"That is not going to happen!" declared Blaze. "It doesn't matter the number of robots, for we all are well-trained and ready to take them out!"

"We shall see," said the shark robot. "But for now, we better be on our way to Station Square. We can't be wasting anymore time, and Eggman has plans for the city."

"Already we have managed to find four of the Chaos Emeralds," said the elephant robot. "Once the last one is discovered and after we get the other two from you, Eggman will finally realise his long-desired dream to rule the planet."

With that, the five Robot Masters powered up their jets and whisked away into the horizon. Sonic and his friends realised that they now have bigger complications to deal with.

"We've got to stop Eggman from levelling Station Square!" exclaimed Sonic. "There's no way I will let them be in jeopardy twice!"

"Tails and I will be there to accompany you, Sonic," said Blaze.

"Cream and I are coming with you too!" declared Amy.

"I don't think it's a good idea that you come with us, Amy and Cream," said Tails. "Things might get very dodgy over at Station Square, and we can't afford to have anything bad happen to you."

Amy fumed as she wanted to spend some time with Sonic, but she did not object.

"Well, how are we supposed to get back home without the Tornado?" she fumed.

Klump looked at Krusha, and they both nodded as they thought what they were thinking. "Tell you what, Amy," he said. "We'll get you and Cream to the Anthro League and Jimmy Lionheart can escort you both back home."

"Okay then," agreed Amy. "We'll follow you crocs to the place."

"Everything is settled then," said Sonic. "Now, let's get the show on the road! It's time to put that Eggman in his place once and for all!"

So Sonic boarded on the Tornado as soon as Tails and Blaze got in, and the dragons set up their Transporter Device to head for Station Square. Klump, Krusha, Amy and Cream waved goodbye to the group until they disappeared out of sight.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Looks like our heroes have more enemies to face! The Robot Masters sound very tough, so let's hope the team got what it takes to defeat them!


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival at Station Square

**Chapter 5 – Arrival at Station Square**

It did not take long for the dragons to appear in the heart of Station Square, the bustling metropolis within New York City. Eventually, Sonic, Tails, and Blaze arrived as well. Sonic remembered how Eggman once attempted to ravage the city many years ago, and he was determined not to let it happen again. Fortunately, there were no robots present, but the team were certain that they would appear at any moment. There was also no sign of any of the five Robot Masters.

"Where are those guys?" Torden asked.

"Just hang in there, Torden," said Tails. "When they arrive, we'll have the chance to take them down, considering they don't have any devious tricks up their sleeves."

"Yeah, well, we can't be standing here like a pile of rocks," said Sonic. "Playing the waiting game isn't my forte, and I'm not going to sit here and allow Eggman and his robot goons to harm those peace-loving civilians."

"Searching for them will be the first thing we should do," said Cynder. "Once we do find, we better plan how we are going to battle against them."

"Good idea, Cynder," said Blaze. "Strategy is the key to prevailing against Eggman."

Cynder turned to Ash. "Now bear with me on this one, my young apprentice," she said. "If you want to become to fully fledged heroine, you better pay attention to my lead and watch how we take on Eggman and his robot army."

"Right, Cynder," said Ash with uncertainty.

The team made their way around the city searching for any sign of Eggman and his robots, but all they could see and hear are the people busy with their daily activities, not in the slightest concern about any possible threats.

"Maybe they're at the town square," suggested Tails. "It's a sure place for them to start an attack."

"Then let's get rushing!" exclaimed Sonic and he darted off like a bullet with the others catching up from behind.

Soon they arrived at the town square, but still they could not find Eggman or the Robot Masters anywhere.

Tails was starting to get worried. "Why do I have the feeling that we could be set up for a trap?" he wondered as he asked his friends.

"If it is, then we should spring it!" said Sonic brightly.

"Hold on a second, Sonic," said Blaze. "This isn't the time to be doing anything rash just to coax out Eggman!"

But just when Sonic was about to make his move, he stopped when sinister laughter rung all around the town square, and the team knew very well who the laughter belonged to. In no time, Doctor Eggman appeared on his Eggmobile, flanked by the five Robot Masters.

"Such gullible fools you are!" the doctor gloated. "I have you right where I wanted!"

"Eggman!" hissed Cynder. "What are you up to this time?"

"Just setting everything in place for my plans of world domination," laughed Eggman. "Now that you lot have fallen for my trap, one of my Robot Masters will take it from here and dispose all of you, unless you hand over the Chaos Emeralds, of course."

"We will never relinquish the Chaos Emeralds to the likes of you, you villainous swine!" shouted Torden.

Eggman looked at Torden with disgust. "Then you leave me no other," he said. "I'm afraid we'll have to do this the hard way!"

"Eggman, allow me to take care of the hedgehog and his comrades," said the robot mantis. "They shall fear the wrath of my razor blades!"

"As you wish, Metal Mantis," said Eggman. "Terminate them all with extreme prejudice."

"With pleasure, doctor," replied Metal Mantis.

Eggman sneered at Sonic, Tails, Blaze and the dragons. "You heard the Robot Master," he said to them. "Metal Mantis will teach you all a lesson, so he shall while Caribot, Cybird, Sharkinator, Pachytron, and I will carry out my grand scheme."

"Just you wait, Eggman," said Sonic. "We'll take out Metal Mantis, and the rest of you will be next!"

"Not very likely," laughed Eggman. "This time I'm the victor! Have fun, you pathetic lot!"

With that, Eggman zoomed off into the distance with the four Robot Masters, leaving the team to confront Metal Mantis.

"So now we have to fight you, I take it," said Cynder as the group focused on the Robot Master.

"That's correct," affirmed Metal Mantis. "But don't expect this is going to be an easy win for all of you. All those egg pawn type robots you have been tangling with are paltry compared to my great power!"

"Well, we shall see about that," said Sonic. "You're probably forgetting that I have dealt with Eggman's stronger robots years ago before you were even manufactured."

"Eggman was well aware of his past failings, so he has programmed us to make sure we will not fall for the same mistakes," retorted Metal Mantis. "I'm afraid all of you are now out of your luck. Prepare to feel the vengeance of the Eggman Empire."

"Guess this is it," said Jakkin. "All of us better get ready so we can put a stop to that tin can."

"I say we start now!" declared Torden as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hey, guys!" called a voice. "Wait for us!"

The dragons paused for a moment, and quickly, the Daring Dragon Dynamos rushed into the battlefield.

"Starfire!" exclaimed Cynder. "What are you, Zippy and Salem doing here?"

"We're here to help you fight against Eggman and his robots," said Starfire. "We just heard all about his plan to subjugate the world using the Death Egg and considered it might be the perfect chance for us to become heroes like you."

"I don't think this is a good idea, you three," said Cynder. "We're up against a rather dangerous foe, and the last thing we want is to lose you during the heat of the battle."

"Please, let us fight alongside you," said Zippy. "We promise that we will be very careful not to get hurt."

"Starfire has trained us well," assured Salem. "You can bet that we are ready for the challenge."

"Very well," said Cynder. "But I will advise for you to stick close to us, because this is going to be a really intense fight as this robot is nothing like the ones we've been going up against."

"We will," said the three young dragons.

"So, this means more lambs for me to slaughter," said Metal Mantis. "It will be an absolute pleasure to carry out Eggman's command."

"None of us are afraid of you," said Sonic. "We're going to fight together and beat you down to a pile of bolts!"

"Very brave of you," said Metal Mantis. "But you will soon regret the choice you have made."

Sonic, Tails and the dragons battled against Metal Mantis, and as usual, Blaze stood back, holding Darky close to her.

Metal Mantis spun his two blade-like appendages rapidly and then launched them towards the team, who quickly dodged the attacks. Tails took a brief glimpse of the blades turning around.

"Look out!" he cried. "They're coming back again!"

Everyone ducked down just in time. The blades spun past them and reattached themselves to Metal Mantis.

"Nice dodging skills," said the Robot Master. "Even so, you're going to have to do more than dodging if you are to survive."

The team tried once more attacking Metal Mantis using their signature attacks, but the Robot Master deflected them with his blades and retaliated by firing rounds of energy from the blasters on his antennae. Sonic sped across the square, with the lasers narrowly missing him. He then performs a Super Spin Dash and hurtles himself towards the robot.

Metal Mantis sensed the hedgehog drawing near, so he quickly stopped his fire and clasped his blades to hold the spinning blue ball of spikes. Sparks flew from the friction as the Robot Master held his grip tightly, trying to keep Sonic from reaching him. At last he delivered a powerful swing which sent Sonic sailing into the ground, hurt from the impact.

"How dare you!" Percival shouted, and he lunged towards Metal Mantis with his sword unsheathed, but as he delivered a swift stroke, he found that his sword was unable to dent the robot's alloy.

With no effort, Metal Mantis swung the sword back, which made Percival lose his balance and fall. Torden and Jakkin rushed in to help, attacking Metal Mantis from behind, but even their attacks proved to be ineffective. The Robot Master then proceeded to knock the two dragons back, and they were reeling from the sheer force of the robot's strength.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Tails. "We're losing this fight!"

"We've got to help them," said Cynder.

"Yes," said Draco. "But how can we do that? That Robot Master seems very powerful, and I don't think we would stand a chance either."

Things were starting to look grim as Metal Mantis eyed Tails and the remaining dragons. He was almost ready to fire his laser blasters when a strange, whirring noise stopped him. Everyone, including the downed heroes, looked up, and there was the Pyre Squad in another contraption which resembled a gigantic knight complete with a sword and shield with the Obsidian Devourers insignia on it. Boldly, the trio made their way towards Metal Mantis, who was looking at them with utmost curiosity.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Again, this is yet another chapter that took me awhile to complete, but at least it's done, and we've got yet another intense confrontation, this time with Metal Mantis of the Robot Masters. The final chapter shall be done where we'll see who emerges victorious, and only one will be left standing with the other in pieces!


	6. Chapter 6: Call it a Truce

**Chapter 6 – Call it a Truce  
**

"We will not let you finish off our enemies, you metallic insect!" declared Ciara. "Now you shall battle with us!"

"You must be the Pyre Squad," said Metal Mantis. "Yes, I have heard a great about you from Doctor Eggman, how you've been disrupting his plans and cost him two of the Chaos Emeralds he needed to carry out his goal for world domination."

"That fat man is clearly dreaming on," laughed Cronk. "We three are the ones who will succeed in taking over the world and we will be collecting the Chaos Emeralds for our boss so he can use them for conquest!"

"It's those three again!" exclaimed Starfire as she watched the Pyre Squad with Metal Mantis. "What could they be up to this time?"

Zippy and Salem huddled close to Starfire in fear that they could be captured like before. "We're scared," they shuddered.

"Just stick with me," Starfire told the young Yoshi and Charmander. "We got my sister's back, so if they try anything, she and her team will put a stop to them."

"I think we won't have anything to worry about with the Pyre Squad, at least for now," said Cynder.

"What do you mean?" asked Zippy.

"Well, we have been witnessing them foiling Eggman's plans the last couple of instances," replied Cynder. "Perhaps for this time, they could actually be of some use for us."

"I don't get it," said Starfire. "Cynder, the Pyre Squad have caused a lot of grief for us, and now you're standing up for them just because they're going against that robot."

"I know it sounds crazy, but maybe we should give them the benefit of the doubt," continued Cynder. "Besides, in spite of their attempts at villainy, I am starting to see that maybe the trio aren't entirely bad, and possibly misguided."

"Much like me when I was younger," said Bowser.

"Or me," added Ash. "Least only time will tell if they truly are redeemable."

"I'd say we do what we have done before with our last encounter with Eggman," suggested Cynder. "Let the Pyre Squad have it out with Metal Mantis, then once he is weak enough, we step in and assist them."

"Or how about we help them now straight off and continue the fight with the Robot Master instead?" asked Sonic.

"You're saying what I've been thinking too, Sonic," said Torden. "We can't just leave them to face Metal Mantis alone as we've experienced firsthand that he is very powerful."

"Alright," said Cynder. "I think we all need to figure out how we're going to put a stop to the Robot Master."

"I figured it out," said Bowser. "Draco and I will use our fire breath attacks, and Torden can try to zap him with his electricity."

"Wouldn't it be better to just use the Elemental Brooches?" asked Torden.

"No," said Cynder. "This is a fight were the brooches aren't a requirement."

"In that case, let's get going!" declared Sonic.

"If it's alright with you guys, I'm going to head back with Blaze and Darky," said Tails. "Much as I would like to help you guys out, part of me feels that this is going to be a very intense battle, and inventing is for me than fighting."

"That's perfectly fine, Tails," said Sonic. "I really am pleased with your honesty. You can head back and let Blaze know about your change of plan. The dragons and I should be fine without you."

Tails smiled and flew back to Blaze while the team rushed to the centre of the town square where already the Pyre Squad trio were duelling against Metal Mantis. The Robot Master tried to slice their knight robot, but the metal was so durable it could not even damage it.

"Don't be wasting your time," laughed Scorcher. "We have designed our mecha to resist even the sharpest of blades. It was designed originally to fend off against Cynder and her team, and it sure as well can be able to hold out against you too!"

"We shall see," said Metal Mantis. "You're going to regret for interfering in Eggman's affairs."

The Pyre Squad then noticed Sonic, Tails, and the dragons approaching them.

"Oh, it's you," said Ciara. "What do you twerps want? And why isn't that annoying two-tailed fox and blasted fire cat accompanying you?"

"For your information, we want to help you guys out," said Cynder. "As for Tails and Blaze, they're not joining in the battle, but we are, because we got a score to settle with Eggman too, and I think it's only fair that put aside our differences for once and work together so he can be stopped. What do you say to that?"

The Pyre Squad thought about the proposal. Although they had no intention of teaming up with their enemies as they felt it made them good, Ciara, Scorcher and Cronk considered that they might as well have a helping hand, especially when they witnessed how Metal Mantis was able to resist their powerful mecha knight.

"So what do you think?" Scorcher asked his partners.

"Teaming up with our enemies?" scoffed Ciara. "That's crazy!"

"I know," said Cronk. "But if we don't learn to cooperate with those meddlesome dragons, we won't be going anywhere with that mantis robot."

"He makes a very good point," said Scorcher. "Best that we swallow our pride and just have a temporary truce with them."

"Fine," conceded Ciara and she looked down to the dragons. "We have come to a consensus that we will battle alongside you lot for this occasion, but only for this once."

Cynder smiled. "Perfect, I know you three would come through," she said.

"Don't look now, cause Metal Mantis is coming after us!" exclaimed Draco.

"Showtime!" declared Bowser as he took a fighting stance.

With that, everyone charged at the Robot Master. At first Metal Mantis did not seem all that worried with taking on a group of dragons as he was programmed by Eggman to know when they were going to attack. However, as the battle raged on, the Robot Master sound found that he starting to find himself struggling against them. As the Pyre Squad, Percival, Lily, Jakkin, Jeremy and Sonic engaged in close combat with the robot, Bowser, Draco, Charonus and Salem used their fire attacks against him. Cynder, Starfire, and Torden delivered an array of plasma bursts and energy breaths and Zippy unleashed rounds of Yoshi eggs. Soon, the combined forces of the team finally overwhelmed Metal Mantis and he crumbled down from their might.

"This is it, Metal Mantis," said Sonic. "Now, give it up!"

"Alright, you win," conceded Metal Mantis. "All of you have won this fight, Come closer so I can congratulate you on your victory."

Hesitant, yet certain that the battle has been won, Sonic slowly approached Metal Mantis without suspecting a thing. Cynder could sense that there was something amiss, and her suspicions were proven correct when Metal Mantis prepared to fire a sneak attack on the blue hedgehog.

"Look out, Sonic!" Jeremy shouted, and he raced forward and intercepted a pair of laser shots aimed at Sonic, sending them back to Metal Mantis. The Robot Master was unable to dodge the attack and he got zapped right on the spot before exploding into pieces.

Sonic sighed. "Man that was close. I would have been fried otherwise! Thanks a lot, Jeremy!"

"Don't mention it," said Jeremy.

Everyone turned to the remains of Metal Mantis. Smoke poured from his disassembled parts and he could only spout out garbled speech.

"Bzzt… the Eggman Empire… shall rise again…" he managed to buzz out, and then there was silence.

"We did it," said Cynder. "We've managed to defeat the first of the Robot Masters."

"Way to go, guys!" cheered Tails and Blaze as they rushed towards the group.

"You were really awesome there, big sis!" exclaimed Darky.

"None of us could have been able to win the battle if it hadn't been for the Pyre Squad," said Cynder. "I think we should give them credit for their heroic deed."

The Pyre Squad looked at the team and smirked.

"Don't think that just because we have helped you take out that robot it means that the hatchet is buried between us," said Ciara. "This is merely a truce, and once the threat of Eggman is over, we're back to being enemies again!"

Laughing evilly, the Pyre Squad turned their mecha knight around and took off in the opposite direction. All the team could do is muse at the unexpected turn of events.

"You know, for a bunch of bad guys, they can make potential heroes if they have taken the opportunity," said Bowser.

"Yeah, but it's a shame that they would never make that choice to redeem themselves," said Jakkin. "Still, at least we've defeated one of the Robot Masters."

"Only four more to go," said Sonic. "But together we should be able to take them all out one by one."

Starfire turned to her sister. "So now that we have defeated Metal Mantis, where do we go from here?" she asked.

"I have an idea," said Tails. "Let Sonic and I take you on a tour around Station Square. I'm sure all of you will be intrigued to see what the city has to offer."

"Oh, boy, that sounds really fun!" said Lily exuberantly.

"Now that you mention it, I recall that the Nightriders said we could find them at the hotel and casino," said Torden. "This could be the perfect chance to see them again!"

Sonic smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he urged. "Follow me, everyone! The Grand Tour of the Station Square is at hand!"

Everyone followed Sonic as they started their sightseeing around Station Square. Although they were aware they needed to continue their search for the Chaos Emeralds, defeat Eggman and destroy the new Death Egg, they knew that they always needed their moments of rest and relaxation.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Well, This is quite an amazing development! For the first time ever, our heroes and the Pyre Squad have temporarily teamed up to defeat Eggman and his minions. Who knows what this could mean for the Pyre Squad in the future? See you all in the next story!


End file.
